1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording device capable of reading video information from a first recording medium in which video information on an analog television broadcast is stored, and recording the video information in a second recording medium other than the first recording medium. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a hard disk drive (HDD) (or digital versatile disk (DVD)) recorder including an HDD (or DVD) recording/reproducing block and a video cassette recorder (VCR).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video recording devices including a HDD (or DVD) recorder capable of reproducing or recording data from or in multiple types of recording media, for example, a magnetic tape such as a video cassette (VC) and a hard disk drive (HDD) (or an optical disk such as a digital versatile disk (DVD)) have prevailed.
In the video recording devices, dubbing processing from an analog recording medium such as a VC in which video information on an analog television broadcast is stored to a digital recording medium such as an HDD or DVD can be carried out. For convenience in the dubbing processing, various methods and devices have been proposed.
For example, disclosed as the invention in JP-A-2005-310283 is a dubbing device that identifies a broadcasting format of data recorded in a magnetic tape medium, that when identifying a broadcasting format different from a broadcasting format of data recorded in a digital recording medium, suspends recording of data in the digital recording medium, and that when identifying the broadcasting format identical to that of the recorded data, records data in the digital recording medium.
On the other hand, for an analog television broadcast, there are broadcasting formats including a phase alternating line (PAL) format and a sequential couleur a memoire (SECAM) format. In the dubbing device or any other conventional video recording device, dubbing from an analog recording medium such as a VC, in which video information on an analog television broadcast is stored, to a digital recording medium such as an HDD or DVD may not be appropriately carried out (for example, without loss of video definition).
For example, when the SECAM format is identified at the time of reading video information from an analog recording medium such as a magnetic tape, or when the PAL format is identified at the time of recording video information in a digital recording medium such as an HDD or DVD, degradation in video definition derived from loss of color information in the video information or the like may occur.